Something Went Wrong
by VampyreSaphire
Summary: Elena is dealing with the aftermath of the sacrifice and Stefan leaving with Klaus. she learns, things change and then someone comes back whom she never thought she would see again. set after the season finale. spoilers if you haven't seen it.
1. Prolouge

Wrong by Vampyre Saphire

_Dear Diary_

_Everything was wrong._

_Ever since the sacrifice everything was wrong._

_I don't know how all this happened but it did. After the funeral I noticed Damon leave. I thought he was just bored of being there. He didn't like John, Damon has good reasons though. My biological father did try to kill him and Stephan. I am just glad Damon is all right. Since Klaus "lent" him his blood he survived the werewolf bite from Tyler Lockwood. Now Stephan is off doing who knows what for Klaus because "apparently" Stefan has to do everything Klaus said for Damon to get the cure. Katherine still hasn't told us what it is Stephan had to do or is doing now, but all I can guess, it is something Stephan really didn't want to do at the beginning. All I can hope for is that Stephan is not dead. _

_Sincerely Elena_

Elena Gilbert set down her diary for the night, contemplating what happened before, during, and after the sacrifice. She will always mourn for Jenna and surprisingly john as well, but tonight she is trying not to think about them at all. To once have pleasant dreams.

**Somewhere nowhere near Elena Gilbert.**

A woman was seen doing her roundly trips at the family morgues, when she spots a new coffin in the Smith area. When she gets nearer she sees the shiny new coffin that was not found at the bottom of the ocean like the rest in the Smith area. This one she could tell was new by the shinny fake wood finish the smell of cleaner but there was one smell she always smelt while doing her job that was missing from this coffin. The smell of decay. All the bodies in her workplace were old, with the occasional new one thrown in there but even the new ones had a disinfectant smell where as this new coffin had no smell besides the smell of a new coffin. The woman's sense of smell was always good because of her job so she knew something was wrong. She opened up the coffin, she was sure that it was new now because most old ones had an eerie creak too them that the new ones didn't. Inside was a man who looked like he was in his late twenties early thirties, with a suit that was obviously designer made, the only thing off looking about the man was that his skin was grey like the guy had been dead for longer than the coffin was made and protruding from his chest was a dagger. The woman thought that leaving the dagger in the body was a sign of disrespect, so she pulled the dagger out of the body, closed the coffin and headed back to her bosses office where she will put the dagger on his desk and wait for her replacement.

Walking down the hall humming Born This Way by Lady Gaga she didn't notice the coffin she just closed open again and close a millisecond after that. Next thing she knew was that when she got to her bosses office a gorgeous man in his late twenties or early thirties in a designer suit stand in front of her. "wh-who are you?" she stammered staring at the man whom she just pulled the dagger out of. "hello, I'm Elijah. Thank for taking that dreaded thing out of me" he said in an elegant voice with an accent you couldn't just place. Next thing you knew the women was dead on the floor, the elegant man wiping his mouth on his designer sleeve and picking up the dagger from the woman's now cold, dead hands , and the man walking off toward the exit, humming Born This Way by Lady Gaga.

He thought too himself while leaving the morgue, "I will get you back for this brother, and this time I won't be the idiot that trusts you."

**AN**

**This is my first attempt at fanfiction. i know this may not be the best i might make this longer but bare with me for now**.


	2. Coping

Something Went Wrong 

I forgot to put the disclaimer on the prologue so here it is:

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

And for this chapter:

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Chapter 1: Coping

**Elena**

"Elena, Elena, ELENA! It's time to get up sleepy head."

Elena Gilbert woke up to her brother yelling at her from the kitchen. Instead of getting up she just turned over in her bed, snuggled in deeper to her covers and started to stare out the window at the new day. She would go about her days like when her parents died. Put on a fake smile and say everything was alright when she was actually crying inside. Her friends would know how she felt because they would be doing the same as her. This time was different than her parent's death. There was no chance of saving them where as it was all Klaus's fault that Jenna died and that John, her only parent left had to give up his life to save hers. Elena was moping in self guilt when the covers were torn of her and she was jumped on by Bonnie.

"Time to get up. Rick is making pancakes and everyone is going to be there so there is no chance for you to hide up here all alone."

Bonnie's happy voice always made Elena actually do something so instead of getting up she through her pillow at her friend and rolled of the bed.

"Fine, Fine. I'm up just tell my brother not to yell at me anymore in the mornings. That is the older siblings' job; too wake up their younger ones not the opposite."

Elena was glad she had friends like she did. Bonnie was the best and most understanding. Caroline was always over eccentric and really gets you pumped for things. Jeremy always cheers her up and Damon always annoys her so much she just got into routine with it. There is only one person missing in her life, Stefan. She misses him so much she cried herself to sleep last night. Elena only wishes he was here with her and not off doing what Klaus wanted him to do. Whatever that was it probably wasn't good.

Elena got up and went to have her shower. She let the hot water hide the tears that were falling from her face. She doesn't think she will be able to live anymore because of Stefan. Elena was glad that it was the weekend because she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand looking at everyone's face at school and the probing questions like "where is Stefan?" "Do you know when he is coming back?"

After Elena finished her shower and did her hair and makeup, she went to go get dressed. She put on what she thought was one of her most comfortable outfit. A pair of skin-tight, black skinny jeans , a dark purple long sleeve, and just to be comfortable she put on her favorite slippers, Purple, fuzzy looking Uggs. As she went down stairs she heard everyone talking in a hushed whisper besides Alaric who was working over the stove.

"I swear I saw both Anna and Vicki. I know there dead but I swear I saw them." Jeremy told the group of friends the only ones who looked interested were Bonnie and Caroline. Damon just looked bored while staring at his cup of blood.

"This might be the consequence the witches told me of because I brought you back." Bonnie told Jeremy. Elena decided to make an entrance now.

"What do you mean after you brought Jeremy back? Back from where?" she asked and that's when everyone noticed her.

"Good morning sleepy head." Damon said for once looking up from his glass of blood with the usual Damon smirk on his face.

"Yeah yeah I'm up so what's this about bringing Jeremy back?" Elena asked while getting a glass of apple juice from the fridge.

"Well the lovely sheriff tried to shoot me but hit your idiot brother instead and he died but witchy over there angered some witches but was able to bring Jeremy back but apparently there will be "consequences"" Damon explained with air quotes around "consequences"

"And you guys were going to tell me when exactly?" Elena's voice was rising in outrage at her friend's secret keeping

"I'm sorry Elena we didn't want to add more onto your plate what with Stefan out with Klaus and Jenna and John dying, we thought it would be better not telling you." Alaric finally looked up from cooking pancakes while he said sorry for everyone.

"You guys always do this, hide things because you think I can't handle it, because I am so fragile well you guys are wrong" Elena yelled

Her friends were in shock, they thought she would be happy they didn't tell her. Damon got up from his chair to stop Elena who was storming out of the house.

"Elena Gilbert, this is the exact reason why we didn't tell you because of your reactions" Damon grabbed at Elena's sleeve, trying to get her to stop with no avail because she yanks her arm away.

"I wouldn't act this way if you guys tell me everything and not keep me in the dark maybe I can help, well now I can't"

Elena yanked off her slippers and threw them at Jeremy whom just walked in the room with Bonnie and Caroline in tow.

"What do mean you can't help? Of course you can now that you know." Bonnie said looking extremely happy.

All of Elena's friends were watching her as she was putting on her black ankle boots and Black leather jacket, waiting for her to answer.

"I can't because I am leaving I need time to rethink my choice in friends because my current ones keep way to many secrets from me"

Elena walked out of the house with all her friends yelling at her to stop but none of them left the house. She just kept on walking towards the cemetery. That is where she does her best thinking.

As she was walking to the cemetery she saw a man walking that way as well. He looked extremely happy even thought she could only see his back; just by the way he walked he looked happy. He was humming a song which sounded so familiar but she just couldn't place it.

"Hello there where are you going" she asked the man and he stopped in his tracks and turned on his feet so quickly, and when she saw his face she backed up a step looking terrified.

"Elijah. B-but your dead, Katherine saw you get killed again. How are you here?"

Elijah stared at Elena then a small smile crept up on his usually emotionless face.

"Hello, Elena."

**AN**

** hey thanks for all the reviews on the prologue i did fix what i needed too and i like the reviews they made my day even the crtitsing ones they helped alot for this chapter thanks!**


	3. Comforting

Something Went Wrong 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES (unfortunately) OR THE SONG BORN THIS WAY BY LADY GAGA

Chapter 2: Comforting

**Elijah**

Seeing Elena looking as awestruck as she did now just made his day even better. Elijah took a step forward, took Elena's hand and kissed it. He is a gentleman for a reason.

"You know Elena, you just made my day. You don't happen to know if my brother is still in town do you?" He was being almost too happy, his day couldn't get better. Only Elena breaking down in tears lessened his mood.

"H-he left with St-Stefan a c-couple days a-ago" Elena said in between sobs. He could tell something had just happened, not just this Stefan thing. Elijah went forward to try to comfort the sobbing human. He wasn't that good a comforting because of isolating himself over the years, but apparently it worked for Elena because she welcomed the closeness of him and was crying into his shirt.

"I'm sorry I think he took Stefan after he killed me, but there is something else isn't there. I have watched humans over the years and most wouldn't be on their own, they would be with people when they are upset?" Elijah brought Elena to sit on a nearby bench. Pulling her with him, and resting her head on his shoulder.

He doesn't know what happens with the Petrova women, his compassionate side he tries to bury comes out and his total " jerk-that –doesn't-care-for-anyone" attitude disappears and he becomes nice. The Petrova's will be the death of him.

"I-I just g-got into a f-fight with all of m-my friends b-because they were k-keeping secrets f-from me a-again." Elena had stopped crying after that but she kept her head on his shoulder. They were content in each others company. Elijah heard the crunch of leaves before he heard the voice that annoyed the hell out of him right now.

"Aw aren't you two adorable, now Elena why aren't you with your pathetic friends" Katerina Petrova's –or as she prefers Katherine Pierce –voice broke the peaceful silence Elijah and Elena had.

"Go away Katherine. I thought you would prefer I no longer had any friends" Elena sighed against Elijah's shoulder, just as annoyed as he was that Katerina disturbed their peace.

"What all your little, pathetic friends left you? Aw poor you." Katerina sighed sarcastically as she sat down next them. Elijah liked her better when she was human not how she is now.

"No Katherine. They didn't leave me. I left them because they were keeping secrets from me." Elena looked up at Katherine with a tear stained but determined face.

"Oh the Salvatore's always did that to me. I know how you feel." There was no trace of sarcasm in her voice now, she actually sounded sad, it was disturbing.

"Katerina you are not a nice person why are you sad now?" Elijah asked, as Elena stood up to fix her jacket and straighten her hair.

"Because I don't feel like being a mean, manipulative bitch anymore. It is surprisingly hard working to save oneself." That was the most selfless thing either Elena or Elijah heard Katerina say in her entire life.

"Katherine that was the most selfless thing I have ever heard you say" Elena said as she sat down between the two vampires on the bench.

"Elena Gilbert you took the words right out of my mouth." Elijah said as he leaned back into the bench to look at the two girls. If you didn't know them or their family, you would mistake them for twins. Twins with two completely different personalities. It was amazing just to observe the two girls.

"So, Elijah, how exactly are you alive right now?" Katerina asked Elijah who just leaned back into the bench.

"Well a lady doing her roundly trips of the morgue must've spotted the new coffin, looked inside and saw a man with a dagger in his chest. Probably thought it was disgraceful to leave the offending object in the body took out and went to bring it back to her office. That is my guess because I was still dead when that happened." Elijah said still smirking at the two twins.

"So let me guess the girl doing her roundly trips is no longer alive?" Elena asked with big round, innocent looking eyes.

"Of course. I was hungry, but I now I have this stupid song stuck in my head and I don't even know what it is?" The song had been annoying him ever since he heard the woman singing it. It was driving him insane.

"Hey if you tell us how it goes we might be able to tell you what song it is can't we Katherine?" Elena asked turning to look at her vampire twin

"Why not. Give it a go Elijah." Katerina said now staring Elijah in the face.

"OK. Mm- mm mm, mm, mm, mm-mm, mm mm mm mm-mm" Elijah hummed feeling like a complete idiot while there was a smile on both the human and the other vampire. Then to top it off they both started laughing hysterically.

"What? What's so funny?" Elijah looked annoyed now that they were laughing at his humming, and when he said that the two girls started laughing even harder.

"Is my humming so entertaining?" while Elijah said this with an annoyed look on his face the girls were looking at Elena's I-pod touch.

"It's not your humming we are laughing at but the song you were humming." Elena said while looking at her I-pod with a smirk on her face.

"Ok let's her this song that has a vampire and human in hysterics." Elijah tried to look at the i-pod but Elena turned it in other direction. Then the song he had been humming came out of the little electronic device.

_I'm beautiful my way _

_Cause god makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby _

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret _

_Just love yourself and your set _

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

Elijah stared awestruck at the little electronic device as it continued the song, and when it was over he was still staring at the I-pod in Elena's hand.

"So your saying I have Born This Way by Lady Gaga stuck in my head?" Elijah still looked awestruck but now so did Elena and Katherine.

"You know Lady Gaga songs?" Elena asked Elijah, as Katherine was still staring a the thousand year old vampire wonder clearly on her face.

"Yes I do, and I believe the term you are looking for is OMG" he looked over at the human and vampire with his" jerk- that –doesn't-care-about-anyone" attitude coming back and a smirk appearing on his face.

**AN**

**I Know i took that last line that Elijah says from the episode "Klaus" it was just so hilarious when he said it!  
><strong>

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! i thought if i ever put a story up here i wouldn't beg for reviews. Well i am not begging, they make my day so review if you want to.**

** Also i have some questions. Is there anything you want to see. i have a basic plot line in mind but i need fillers for the in between chapters so if you have any ideas tell me and i will see if they will work in my story line. Like do you want evil Elijah? Do you want Good or evil Katherine? anything you think might work just tell me and i will see! **

**Thank you again for all the reviews you guys are amazing!**


	4. Changing

Something Went Wrong by VampyreSaphire

AN: sorry for the really delayed update, my internet crashed and we went with someone new and I have now been preparing for my exams that are next week so very sorry! By the way I started this at school when I was supposed to be watching a movie! Hope this is good!

Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

Chapter 3 Changing

Elena

Elena couldn't help but laugh at Elijah. How on earth does he know Lady Gaga songs? Katherine was thinking the same thing. While all three of them were laughing Elena started to think about the friends she left at her house. She never felt as relaxed as she did now with Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Alaric and Damon. Elena always felt as though her "friends" were hiding something from her, most of the time they were. With Elijah, even Katherine, she knew they were telling the truth, the horrible, brutal truth. They are more honest than the others. It seems her "enemies" were better friends than her actual ones.

"So, Elena, what are you going to do about your so called "friends"?" Elijah asked. Katherine and Elijah had finally stopped laughing and noticed Elena was deep in thought.

"I was thinking…I'll be right back" Elena said while getting up.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked with a confused look on her face.

"Wait here, I will be right back. I might need a place to stay and someone to get my stuff." Elena was now running towards her house.

"Elena Gilbert come back here right now!" Elijah yelled. When he noticed Elena wasn't listening he ran at vampire right in front of her and Elena ran straight into him, she would've fallen of Elijah hadn't caught her.

"Don't do that! You vampires are so annoying." Elena said exhausted.

"What on earth are you doing that you need a place to stay and someone to get your stuff?" Elijah asked. Elijah hadn't let go of Elena and she wasn't complaining.

"I am getting rid of my friends because they always keep secrets from me, even when I can handle them. They will probably still hang out at my house cause of Jeremy so that's why I need a place to stay" Elena looked on the brink of tears but was willing them away. She was not going to cry in front of Elijah again, and especially Katherine, who might've acted nice ten minutes ago. Will not always be nice and Is sure to laugh at Elena.

"You are welcome to stay at my house, it is not in mystic falls, but you are still welcome, and I think we can get your stuff can't we Katarina?" Elena looked at Katherine now and she looked partly sympathetic but mocking as well.

"Sure I will help the little doppelganger; I have nothing else to do." Katherine has defiantly changed since… yesterday. Elena was wondering what brought this change upon Katherine, and Katherine noticed Elena's wondering face.

"I miss Stefan. Know you love him and I think you know I am in love with him as well. Klaus messing with Stefan really hit me. I am not nice but I will help you." Katherine ranted. Elena noticed the change in Katherine and was happy for it.

"You have changed Katarina. Come on, both of you, let's go leave some "friends"." Elijah said while walking. He still hadn't let go of Elena's arm while he was walking. Elena felt comforted by this, so she just followed Elijah to keep him near her. Katherine was watching this while a plan was forming in her head.

"Elijah, you know that no one there likes me and they don't trust you, so they are only Elena's soon to be ex- friends." Katherine was back to her normal self and was walking bedsides them.

Once they got to Elena's house Elijah let go of Elena's arm and they both felt very awkward towards each other.

"I-I will go get my car. I will be right back." Elijah felt more awkward now then he has ever, even as a human. Elijah ran off leaving Katherine and Elena at Elena's driveway.

"I will help you get your stuff, plus I want to bug Damon and all your other pathetic friends." Katherine said while walking towards Elena's house.

Side by side they made their trek up the pathway to the door. Elena, not knocking, burst in the door and went upstairs, Bonnie and Jeremy pulled apart from their kiss and Damon watching Elena stomp up the stairs. Damon looked back and finally saw Katherine with a devious smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here Katherine? I thought you would be somewhere near Toronto, Canada?" Damon asked while taking a sip of his glass of whiskey.

"Sorry I am not in Canada but Toronto is too busy for my liking. I think I would go to Thunder Bay, way less busy or maybe Orillia. A quiet little city, perfect." Katherine ranted on clearly avoiding Damon's question.

"You haven't explained why you are here, at Elena's house" Damon said still looking as bored as ever.

"I am here to help Elena pack. She is moving out." Katherine smirked at the astonished faces of the human, witch, and vampire.

"What! Why are you forcing her out of her own house?" Jeremy yelled trying to get Katherine to talk.

"I am not forcing her to do anything, this is her choice. You guys are truly horrible friends." Katherine was extremely happy at the mortified faces.

"Katherine I need your help bringing my stuff down. Oh and he is here." Elena yelled from her bedroom. Everyone could hear her banging.

"Who is here? What is happening?" Bonnie asked clinging to Jeremy, which was completely useless.

"I am moving out and moving in with Elijah" Elena said from the top of the stairs. Katherine ran up to grab her stuff from her room. Elena had her suitcase and was almost at the door when suddenly Damon was in front of her, making her run into him.

"You are not going anywhere. We are your friends unlike the lying vampires you are trying to leave with." Damon sounded really angry but Elena didn't want to deal with him

"Let go of Elena, Damon. This is her choice, her choice who her friends are." Katherine go Damon's darkening eyes away from Elena and forced him to let go of her because of what she said.

"Elena what does she mean by "who she is friends with?" you are our friends right?" Damon pleaded eyes no longer dark and angry but sad and staring at Elena.

"Yeah, Elena you are our friend right?" Bonnie asked coming to stand by Damon with Jeremy on the other side of him.

"No I am not your friend anymore. You lie and purposely hide things from me. Friends don't do that." Elena said feeling a little sad at her friend's miserable faces but not enough to change her mind.

"Like Katherine and Elijah are any better than us. They are Vampires! Evil ones! They do not understand what it is like to be a twenty first century human girl! How is that better?" Jeremy protested finally speaking up.

"They tell the truth! Even if is horrible and sad, they tell. They are better than you guys. Sorry Jeremy." Elena screamed grabbing her suitcase and storming out her front door with Katherine in tow.

Elena ran across the street where I 1984 black Bentley R-Type Continental was idling. Elijah was standing by the trunk in no time with the trunk door open. Katherine took Elena's suitcase from her hands and put it with everything else in the trunk while Elijah escorted Elena to the passenger seat. Katherine waited until Elena was in the vehicle to talk to Elijah.

"Elijah, can I stay with you too? I have no place to stay because Klaus captured me an had me at Alaric's." Katherine asked, hoping she wouldn't have to move place to place or end up on the streets.

"You can stay only if you promise not to betray me or Elena to my brother." Elijah was no longer going to not going to be nice to Katherine. He is going to treat her like any other, not like the one who broke his heart.

"Thank you Elijah. I will not betray you, I will help you kill Klaus." Katherine promised as she got into the back seat.

Elijah was already in the front and restarting the vehicle, he did not answer Katherine and the three drove out of mystic falls in silence. Thinking how things have changed because of Klaus.


	5. Crisis

Something Went Wrong

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

**AN: I am SOOO sorry for the late update. i hope you guys are still reading this. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one, meaning i will try not to have a two month break in-between. Enjoy and please please review!**

Chapter 4: Crisis

**Elijah **

Silence never bothered Elijah, being alone for so long helped him bear it. He could tell it was starting to get at Elena but she didn't do anything to break the silence. Katerina showed no sign of the silence bothering him; she looked like she was deep in thought. Elijah was thinking as well, he was thinking of ways to kill Klaus but his mind kept slipping to the human beside him. She was different then Katerina, even when she was human, she was devious, unlike Elena who cares about everyone besides Klaus, who has hurt her too many times. Elijah felt welcome with Elena, even after he betrayed her. Elijah was feeling something he wasn't used to, he couldn't even think of the name of it.

The sun was setting now and the dark interior of the Bentley seemed even darker. Elijah turned down a driveway Elena and Katerina hadn't seen. The driveway would have been pleasant during the day but, now in the setting sun, it was really eerie. The driveway was lined by trees which cast shadows that almost completely covered the driveway; only a little sunlight was shining through. The driveway was long and took five minutes to travel to the house at the end. Only thing it wasn't house but a mansion.

"Wow" Elena exclaimed, breaking the silence in the car. Both vampires turned to look at her.

"This is one of the many houses I own around the world. I was living here when I got the call from Rose that she had found you." Elijah said. He looked back the house. It was the first one he owned in the United States. He had the house built, it cost a fortune, but he had more than a fortune to spend.

The mansion is five stories tall, white with a mahogany trim. It had many windows to let natural light in. It was surrounded by a wraparound porch, which was surrounded by gardens, with white and red flowers. The house itself was at the closest end of a large meadow. The setting sun could be seen behind the house, the house was shrouded in an orange glow because of it. Anyone who saw it could tell it was old and expensive. All three occupants of the car were out and while Elijah got Elena's belongings out of his car, the two girls were staring in awe at the house.

"How can you live here all by yourself, it would be so lonely" Katerina asked as she turned toward Elijah, who had all of Elena's possessions out of the car, with a disbelieving look upon her face.

"There was no one alive that would come and visit me for so long I got used to the solitude, there are vampires that clean this house and I keep up conversations with them, other than that no one else besides my self comes to this house." Elijah said. He then brought Elena's things into one of his guestrooms at vampire speed.

"So no one has lived here besides you?" Elena asked once Elijah got back.

"Yes. You two are the only ones alive or un-dead to live here."

"How about we go inside and I show you guys around?" Elijah asked the two girls while he offered his arm to Elena.

Elena took his arm and Elijah and Elena started to walk towards the house. While walking Katerina took Elijah's other arm and they continued on their way with a smile on their faces.

The foyer was humungous. The lights were on even though no one had been in the house for months. The foyer was really airy and there were two giant staircases on either side in white marble with a deep, dark red carpet going up the center on both cases.

"And once again I say _wow_" Elena said, eyeing everything. The house had an older, darker look to it, accented with white floors and walls.

"Come, I'll show you guys to your rooms and then I will make something for the human to eat." Elijah grabbed the two girl's hands and took them up the left hand staircase.

"Ha ha very funny, laugh at the human." Elena said. She rolled her eyes at the laughing vampires.

"Ok so we each have a floor of the house to ourselves. Katerina yours is the floor coming up, mine is the third floor, and Elena yours is the fourth floor. You can go anywhere besides my study. Here we are Katerina." Elijah finished giving the rules and showed the girls the second floor.

The second floor was manly a hallway lit by the light lining the walls like old fashioned torches. the walls were white, accented with a brown trim and a brown strip going along the wall in the center on both sides. There were five doors, two on the right and three on the left.

"The two doors on the right lead to the bedroom, the furthest door on the left is the washroom, and the other two doors on the left lead to a lounge." Elijah said pointing to each door in turn.

"Each floor has a colour scheme. Obviously this one is brown and white, mine is red and white, and yours, Elena, is purple and white. You are welcome to decorate any room on your floor, just don't destroy anything."

"Hey, Elijah I need to go into town tomorrow to get my stuff." Katerina said. She just came out of one of the doors leading to the bedroom.

"I'll take you guys in and we need to get food, I have enough to cook frozen pizza for dinner and some bread." Elijah said while walking down the hall to a set of mahogany double doors.

Katerina and Elena followed him knowing he was continuing the tour of his house.

Beyond the mahogany doors there were two staircases, identical to the ones in the foyer but smaller. One lead upstairs whiles the other lead downstairs to another part of the main floor. Elijah lead the girls up the staircase leading to the third floor.

The third floor was an exact replica of the second floor, besides the color scheme. As Elijah said, instead of brown, the strip down the center of the wall on both sides was red.

"This is my study. It just has important information I have collected over the years and…"

"You don't want us ruining your collection. We get it Elijah; do not touch your stuff." Katerina interrupted Elijah's rant with her usual snarky remarks. Elijah was glaring at Katerina who was pretending to ignore Elijah while staring at a light across the hall. Elena was trying to stifle her laughter and was failing miserably.

"Let's continue shall we?" Elijah said while still glaring at Katerina. They continued down the hall to another set of mahogany doors, with two staircases yet again.

"Elijah, all these staircases going down, where do they lead to?" Elena asked while following Elijah up another staircase.

"They lead down to the main floor and com out either behind a portrait or a closet." Elijah said. The three met the fourth floor and stopped.

"Personally I never thought you were the type to have secret passageways in your house." Katerina said at the centuries old vampire.

"Here is your floor, Elena." He said ignoring Katerina and turning towards the human.

"Thank you, again for letting me stay here, Elijah." Elena said with true sincerity in her voice.

"It was no problem, Elena."

"We will leave you to unpack your stuff. After just take the staircase down at the end of hall, it will lead you to the kitchen." Elijah said while hinting at Katerina it was time to leave.

Elijah and Katerina left Elena to unpack. Elena walked into her new bedroom. Her new life would take some getting used to but it was worth it.

_**Nowhere near there**_

"You have done well, you are learning quickly." A voice said

The silhouettes of two people walking in a meadow could barely be seen because of the setting sun was only a sliver in the sky, and the crescent moon could be seen behind the two people.

"Motivation is the key. You helped me remember the sweet taste of revenge. Those poor towns people never thought their "Saviour" would kill them." A second voice spoke.

"It will soon be time to take revenge on your idiot brother, the woman who turned you and your stupid human toy." The first voice said.

"Revenge will be sweet." The second said

The two men walked off into the trees surrounding the meadow, to start their trek back to Mystic Falls. For Stefan and Klaus to make the town of Mystic falls a legend.


	6. Cave In

Something Went Wrong

Chapter 5

Cave In

**AN: SO sorry, once again. i had stupid writers block. i hope you guys are still reading this. So, Enjoy!**

**Elena**

Life living with Elijah and Katherine fell into routine quickly. Elena, Elijah and Katherine usually lounged on Elena's floor watching TV, reading or just talking. The two vampires and Elena surprisingly became friends. For the entire summer they were usually at Elijah's house doing nothing at all, they only occasionally went out shopping and sometimes the movies. Now that the summer is ending, Elena has to go back to school to finish her senior year. Though she goes unwillingly. Unknown to Elijah and Elena, Katherine has been secretly putting her plan to work. She sees the obvious chemistry between the two and has been secretly putting them in each other's company. Elena and Elijah, though they do not know each other's true feelings for each other, have been casually flirting with each other and trying to get each other's attention.

"Do I have to go? You guys are centuries old, can't you teach me?" Elena whined while Elijah was driving towards her high school.

"High school is an important part of your life Elena; you have to socialize with other humans your age not with centuries old vampires. We are a bad influence on you." Elijah said and Elena head dropped. She has been trying to convince them to take her out of school mainly so she does not have to see her old friends again. Elijah and Katherine were laughing at Elena as she sulked further into the seat.

"Don't worry Elena, you aren't the only one who has to go through high school, Elijah is forcing me to go as your 'long lost twin'. I am so not thrilled." Elena and Katherine have gotten closer over the past two months and Katherine's attitude has rubbed off on both Elena and Elijah and the two girls have been thinking of each other as sisters.

"Ha, ha Katherine, you are stuck with me." Elena said as Elijah drove into the parking lot of her school. All of Elena's old friends were hanging out under a tree. The only thing that was out of place was Damon sitting with them.

"Hmm... I wonder what Damon is doing here." Elena whispered quietly knowing the two vampires could hear her clearly.

"Well off you two go, I will be here at the end of the day. You guys end at two thirty correct?" Elijah asked as they stepped out of the car.

"Yes Elijah, we are done at two thirty and you better be here on time because I am not sure how much of Damon I can take before I kill him." Katherine said glaring at Elijah as he laughed at her.

"Yes, yes I will be here so you don't kill Damon." Elijah replied as Katherine slammed the door.

Elena and Katherine started to walk towards the office to make sure Katherine was all signed up when Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler and Damon noticed them. They tried to hurry to the office but it did not work.

Damon Salvatore was right in front of them.

"Damn it, it didn't work and we were almost there." Said Katherine and Damon just glared at her. The rest of the old gang caught up with them by then.

"What are you doing here _Katherine_?" Caroline spat.

"I am going to school, what it looks like?" she spat back just as viscously.

"What as Elena's twin?" Jeremy asked and all of Elena's old friends laughed.

"Yes, actually, I am Elena 'long lost twin' I thought you guys knew that." Katherine replied. The group stared wide-eyed at the two girls not realizing that they were joking. The doppelgangers looked at their faces then looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"You guys believed it for a second there didn't you? That was priceless." Elena asked flabbergasted. Before anyone could re-act, the two 'twins' walked away and headed towards the office.

Once Elena and Katherine signed in they walked toward their first period class. On the way there everyone was staring at them.

"I believe the humans think they are seeing double." Katherine whispered in Elena's ear. Elena snickered quietly. When they got into their history class Alaric looked shocked.

"Hello Elena. I see you decided to finish high school Katherine." Alaric said in greeting.

"It is good to see you too _Rick_ it has been awhile." Katherine sneered. Elena heard a disturbance at the door of the classroom and turned to stare at her old "friends" stare at the doppelgangers in shock.

"I didn't believe you would actually attend classes Katherine. We thought you were kidding." Damon said

"Well I couldn't leave my _sister_ behind when we only just reunited could I?" Katherine said while putting an arm around Elena's shoulders, both of them faking innocence.

"That would just be mean, wouldn't it Damon?" Elena asked

"You are the very definition of mean _Kat._"

"Hey you, new kid, don't be mean to the other new kid, there is no need." A random kid in the back said startling all of them.

"Yeah Damon, don't be mean to me." Katherine said

Katherine and Elena went to go find a seat near the back of the class room out of way of Elena's old group. The class went by peacefully after that, with only a few glares tossed between the two groups. The entire day went by like that actually. Elena and Katherine tried to avoid Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, and Damon. They succeeded but at the end of the day though Jeremy ambushed them.

"Come home Elena, please." Jeremy begged

"Sorry Jer but my new home is with Katherine and Elijah because I can't trust you guys not to keep anything from me." Elena replied

Elijah's Bentley came speeding around the corner and stopped right where Katherine and Elena were standing. Elena and Katherine got in the car and drove away without looking back.

"So how was your day?" Elijah asked once they were officially on the road

"Horrible" the doppelgangers replied simultaneously. Elijah just laughed.


End file.
